


О чае, котятах и любви

by Elga



Series: Про Эрика, Чарльза и котят [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, Kittens, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Студенческое модерн!АУ. Эрик и Чарльз живут в одной квартире, Чарльз учится на психолога, любит чай и играть в шахматы, а также подбирать на улице бездомных кошек, а Эрик не возражает, потому что в него немного... ну, влюбился.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	О чае, котятах и любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of kittens and teacups and love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216525) by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren). 



> Большое спасибо **Toffana** за беттинг!

Чарльз и Эрик — лучшие друзья. Они познакомились на первом курсе, когда Эрик только-только переехал в Штаты из Европы и никого в Гарварде не знал, но заочно ненавидел, потому что тогда он ненавидел всех.

Если честно, он и сейчас ненавидит большую часть человечества, однако Чарльза ненавидеть сложно. Даже когда он, нервничая из-за экзамена, будит Эрика в три утра и до тех пор рассказывает о симптомах личностных расстройств, пока Эрик не находит у себя как минимум дюжину. Даже когда Чарльз тащит его в книжный — третий раз за неделю — и покупает столько книг, что их хватило бы на небольшую библиотеку, а нести их домой приходится именно Эрику. Даже когда они заказывают пиццу, и Чарльз полчаса раздумывает, что выбрать, в результате заказывает то, чего нет в меню, а потом решает, что простая пицца Эрика, с грибами, гораздо вкуснее. В конце концов Эрик уступает щенячьему взгляду, и взамен в его тарелке оказывается нечто, больше напоминающее не пиццу, а смесь из ананасов, бекона, яиц, баклажанов и фрикаделек. 

Щенячий взгляд — тайное оружие Чарльза. Он смотрит на Эрика своими до нелепости синими глазами, таращится и надувает губы, потому что, да поможет ему Господь, он из тех, кто дуется. А Эрик просто не может на него сердиться, и никогда не мог. Даже когда они впервые встретились. Тогда Эрик злился на всё и вся настолько, что готов был вернуться в Польшу, даже если бы для этого потребовалось вплавь пересечь Атлантический океан, и не особенно благожелательно отнесся к одному из студентов-психологов, который, случайно услышав их ссору с деканом, извинился за назойливость и сказал, что может помочь с квартирой. Даже сейчас Эрик не понимает, почему принял предложение Чарльза поселиться вместе. За все это время ему не раз выпадала возможность пожалеть о своем решении (по обыкновению, в три утра перед экзаменами), но все же он не знал, как пережил бы эти несколько лет без Чарльза. 

Милый, надежный Чарльз. Эрик пытался предупредить его. Он был не самым лучшим соседом — со скверным характером, не особо разговорчивый, да и познакомились они совсем недавно… Но все протесты Эрика разбились вдребезги. Чарльз, упрямый и вежливый, готовый помочь и возмутительно спокойный, буквально заставил его к себе переехать. У Эрика было полно проблем, черт возьми, он был плохим человеком, совершавшим скверные поступки. Чарльз же был хорошим и заслуживал соседа поприличнее. Однако Чарльз просто посмотрел на него, словно читая мысли, а потом сказал, что никогда не встречал никого, похожего на Эрика, и уверен, что они станут отличными друзьями.

Вот так Эрик вместе с двумя чемоданами оказался в свободной комнате в квартире Чарльза, которую, скорее, можно было назвать мини-особняком, потому что, на самом-то деле, какой же это студент живет в квартире с тремя спальнями, кабинетом, столовой, гостиной и двумя ванными? Да одна только кухня была больше тех комнатенок, в которых Эрику порой приходилось ютиться. Чарльз посмотрел на чемоданы и спросил, когда Эрик собирается привезти остальные вещи, а тот ответил, что это все, и вспомнил, что когда-то ему казалось: у него с собой слишком много всего, и надо взять один чемодан, побольше, а второй оставить. Но сильнее всего Эрик боялся, что Чарльз будет обращаться с ним, как с бездомным котенком, которого он притащил домой, ведь тот казался таким несчастным и беззащитным.

Сейчас Эрик понимает, что относится Чарльз так ко всем. Он как тот супергерой в маске, который должен спасти мир, вот только вместо обтягивающего спандекса — накрахмаленные рубашки, свитера и полуперчатки. И однажды он действительно принес домой бездомного котенка — маленький пушистый комочек, размером едва ли больше кулака Эрика. Чарльз трепетно держал его в руках, воркуя так, будто существа прекраснее на свете нет, и тут же умоляюще спросил, можно ли его оставить. 

Эрик разрывался на части: с одной стороны, он не любил животных, даже таких тошнотворно милых, как котята, они просто путались под ногами, а с другой — не мог же он указывать Чарльзу, что делать, в его же собственном доме. Эрик вообще не понимал, зачем Чарльз спрашивает, ведь он здесь просто приживала. Сколько бы он ни пытался убедить Чарльза, что будет рад платить половину арендной платы, тот быстро менял тему, и Эрик только потом узнал, что все здание принадлежит его семье. Это раздражало, ведь Эрик был уверен, что не может себе позволить жить в месте, которое и вполовину столь прекрасно, а Чарльз ему даже счета за электричество не разрешал оплачивать. В конце концов, Эрик подарил Чарльзу на Рождество первое издание Кристофера Ишервуда, которое нашел на eBay, и Чарльз так обрадовался, что буквально пустился в пляс по комнате и едва не отдавил Мойре хвост. 

Да, котенка они, разумеется, оставили. Эрик ничего не смог возразить вошедшему в раж Чарльзу, а потом домой вернулась Рэйвен, и, увидев котенка, принялась его тискать. На Эрика уставились сразу две пары щенячьих глаз, в придачу к паре кошачьих, и он просто вздохнул, сказав: «Ну конечно же, давайте его оставим». И отправился гуглить, чем нужно кормить котят и как понять, мальчик это или девочка. Котенок оказался девочкой, и ее назвали Мойрой. Выбор имени оказался одним из самых трудных решений, которое им доводилось принимать. Рэйвен хотела назвать кошку Ночной Бродягой (в честь песни AC/DC), и это было нелепо, а Чарльз — в честь какого-то мертвого ученого, что казалось еще нелепей.

Брат с сестрой ругались почти час, а Эрик лежал на диване с ноутбуком, наблюдая, как котенок играет с ниткой, выбившейся из его рукава, и сходил с ума, читая блоги сумасшедших кошатниц. А потом Чарльз повернулся к нему и спросил: «А как бы ты назвал ее, мой друг?» Рэйвен кинула на него свирепый взгляд, и Эрик почувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Он не мог принять ничью сторону, иначе не миновать обид, ведь кошачьи имена — это очень серьезно. По идее, следовало поддержать Чарльза, ведь он его лучший друг, но Эрик пребывал в уверенности, что имена для котят обычно выбирают младшие сестры. Никакой особой привязанности к Рэйвен Эрик не питал; она была просто сводной сестрой Чарльза, фанатеющей от Тэйлор Свифт, красящейся до посинения и просто-напросто сводящей Чарльза с ума, потому что он совершенно не мог ее контролировать. 

Эрик не собирался ни с кем ссориться, поэтому ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову. «Мойра», — предложил он, и тупик, в который они зашли, стал тупиком с тремя выходами. Но потом Чарльз все хорошенько обдумал и пришел к следующему выводу: имя, даже на его вкус, достаточно претенциозное, оно ему нравится, так что он поступит великодушно и уступит. Рэйвен, оставшись в меньшинстве, сдалась и позволила назвать котенка Мойрой, однако Эрик уверен: когда их нет, она называет ее Ночной Бродягой. Затем они втроем отправились в зоомагазин, покупать специальное молоко — или что там еще котятам нужно, и обратно, конечно же, тащили целый вагон кошачьей еды, игрушек и подстилок, в количестве, которого хватило бы на целую кошачью армию.

Все это пришлось как нельзя кстати, потому что спустя некоторое время Чарльз, судя по всему, задался целью спасти всех бездомных кошек Массачусетса. После Мойры появилась Эмма, снежно-белая, смотревшая на Эрика словно сверху вниз, что для существа, не достающего Эрику и до колена, было настоящим подвигом. Потом появились Азазель и Риптайд, которым не повезло — клички им дала Рэйвен. Риптайд оказался серым, тихим и непримечательным, а вот Азазель — огромным и рыжим, и он так полюбил спать на Эрике, что тот всегда просыпался с затекшими ногами. А затем появился Шоу. Эрик уверен: Шоу — порождение дьявола, присланное на землю из ада, чтобы сеять хаос. Шоу явился, чтобы убить его, Эрика, и это стало ясно, как только Эрик впервые посмотрел в его дьявольские желтые глаза. 

Он попытался объяснить это Чарльзу, но тот лишь рассмеялся, погладил злобного черного монстра и попросил Эрика не глупить, что было возмутительно — никто не имел права называть Эрика глупым. Особенно взрослый человек, подбирающий котят и считающий нормальным говорить «мой друг» через каждые два предложения, да еще так небрежно, что у Эрика начинало сосать под ложечкой. Поэтому Эрик просто посмотрел на Шоу, который пялился в ответ, и сказал: «Ну ладно, посланец Сатаны может остаться». В качестве благодарности тот впился ему в руку и попытался выпустить из него всю кровь.

Чарльз усиленно извинялся, свирепо смотрел на Шоу и снова и снова повторял: «Плохая киса». А Эрик тем временем сжимал руку, останавливая кровь, и пытался удержаться от убийства — все-таки это был кот Чарльза, и Чарльз бы расстроился. Потом Чарльз заметил кровь, побледнел, и Эрик с огромным трудом уговорил его не звонить 911. Вместо этого Рэйвен отправилась в ближайшую аптеку и, верная покупательским привычкам Чарльза, вернулась оттуда с целой кучей бинтов и дезинфицирующих средств. Эрик пытался убедить Чарльза, что бывало и хуже, но Чарльз не успокоился, пока не забинтовал ему руку до самого локтя и не заказал еду из его любимой кафешки. 

В конце концов Эрик смирился с тем, что их квартира превратилась в приют для бездомных котят. Вообще-то квартира принадлежала Чарльзу, но теперь это просто формальность. Эрик более чем уверен, что Чарльз до смерти пробуравил бы его своим щенячьим взглядом, лишь попытайся он съехать. Нет, Эрик не хотел никуда переезжать, и, несмотря на котов-убийц, ему нравилось жить с Чарльзом. Чарльз тихий, никогда не слушает громкую музыку, да и вообще не слушает музыку, написанную за последние сто лет. Он даже немного умеет готовить, чего вполне достаточно, чтобы они не питались одним фаст-фудом. 

Однажды вечером Эрик говорит, что скучает по chłopski posiłek, которые готовила его мама, и на следующий день из своего ежедневного похода в книжный Чарльз возвращается с книгой польских рецептов. Идея Эрика поискать в интернете, а не покупать каждый раз ненужное барахло, не находит отклика. Потом они отправляются в магазин закупаться, ведь в холодильнике пусто, если не считать нескольких бутылок пива и любимого мороженого Рэйвен — с песочным печеньем. Эрик толкает тележку, пока Чарльз носится по магазину, как ребенок, и делает вид, что может отличить хороший лук-порей от плохого. Эрик складывает покупки в их социально ответственные эко-пакеты, а Чарльз флиртует с хорошенькой кассиршей, но та не дает ему свой номер, и Эрик всю дорогу домой над этим подшучивает.

Они вместе режут овощи, а Рэйвен садится за стол и лопает бекон. И Чарльз не знает, что ему делать: сказать ей, чтобы не перебивала аппетит, или тоже перекусить. У Эрика таких проблем нет, он просто утаскивает оставшийся бекон, и все заканчивается тем, что в chłopski posiłek приходится добавить ветчину. Они много спорят о времени приготовления, не в силах сойтись во мнении, что значит «как только подрумянится». Эрик утверждает, что румянцы бывают разные, и вообще это ужасно ненаучное определение, неужели нельзя было четко написать, сколько минут нужно жарить чертову колбасу?

В конце концов у них получается нечто, лишь отдаленно напоминающее chłopski posiłek, но вполне съедобное, да и кухню в процессе готовки они не разнесли. Однако устроенный бардак никак не соизмеряется с едой на четыре порции — да, разумеется, никто из них не заметил строчку в конце, где было сказано, что рецепт рассчитан на четырех человек. Так что им приходится приглашать Хэнка, живущего в соседней квартире. Он влюблен в Рэйвен, и, по мнению Эрика, это уморительно. Оставшееся доедают кошки, а Азазель становится еще толще, если, конечно, такое вообще возможно.

На следующее утро Эрик решает обсудить это с Чарльзом. Нечестно, жалуется он, что Азазель использует его в качестве подушки, ведь у него есть очень удобная подстилка в углу гостиной. Азазель никогда не лезет к Чарльзу или Рэйвен, и это Эрик тоже считает несправедливым. 

— На тебе, мой друг, видимо, очень удобно спать, — сонно бормочет Чарльз. Еще слишком рано, а он пока не пил чай, и взгляд немного мутный. Эрик, не споря, протягивает ему чашку «Эрл Грей». На чашке тоже котята; их нарисовала Рэйвен на своих занятиях живописью: у нее — синий, у Эрика — желтый, а у Чарльза — рыжие. Дело в том, что у Чарльза две кружки, потому что чай он пьет постоянно, но отвлекаться на мытье, когда чем-то занят, не хочет.

Чарльз в полном восторге от своего профилирующего предмета — психологии. У него сверхъестественный талант видеть людей насквозь, он понимает, что у тебя на уме, даже если ты сам пока не в курсе. Эрик привык держать свои эмоции при себе, но это тяжело, ведь Чарльз, едва взглянув, может догадаться, счастлив ли он, злится или устал, — какие-то магические фокусы! Когда Эрик в хорошем настроении и готов послушать, Чарльз пересказывает ему особенно интересную лекцию или недавно прочитанную книгу. А когда день у Эрика не задается, они просто молча играют в шахматы до тех пор, пока тихий стук шахматных фигурок не вытесняет из головы Эрика все остальное.

Сам Эрик изучает инженерное дело. Ему не очень нравится собственная специальность, но большинство предметов интересные, а профессора компетентные. Сначала он хотел выбрать профилирующим предметом физику, но потом решил остановиться на чем-то более практическом. Чарльз его не понимает и настаивает на том, что надо изучать только то, что нравится. Но, опять же, Чарльзу не надо беспокоиться о карьерных перспективах, ведь у него богатая семья. Однако Эрик совершенно ему не завидует — если кто и заслуживает роскошной жизни, так это Чарльз, который тратит большую часть своих денег на книги, чай и кошачью еду.

Да и вряд ли Чарльз получил от своей семьи что-либо, кроме денег. Он не любит об этом говорить, а Эрик не спрашивает, но за несколько лет он услышал достаточно, чтобы понять: у них в семье не все ладно. Отец постоянно работал, а мать занималась своими делами, оставив детей на попечение бесконечных нянь и учителей. Это объясняет, почему Чарльз не ездит домой на зимние и весенние каникулы, а когда наступает лето, с несчастным видом просит Эрика поехать с ними. Эрик мгновенно соглашается, потому что дома в Польше его никто не ждет. Да он и не знает, может ли теперь называть Польшу домом. Он просто жил там после Германии и до Гарварда. Он никогда не считал ее домом, в отличие от квартиры, где они живут с Чарльзом и Рэйвен. Так что он остается с ними на лето и, наконец, понимает, почему Чарльз всегда называл их квартиру маленькой. Семейное имение Ксавьеров просто огромное. Эрик бы точно заблудился по пути из своей спальни в ванную, если бы дверь в эту самую ванную не обнаружилась в спальне.

Но в доме холодно, отца Чарльза нет, а матери на него так мучительно наплевать, что Эрику хочется закричать: «Разве вы не видите, какой он замечательный? Неужели вы не можете даже сделать вид, что вам не все равно?» А хуже всего то, что Чарльз и Рэйвен ничего другого не ждут и за обедом просто отрешенно смотрят в свои тарелки. 

Той ночью Эрик долго ворочается на огромной кровати с балдахином, а потом сдается и стучится к Чарльзу. Чарльз тоже не спит — он открывает дверь в нелепой ночной рубашке, и Эрик фыркает от смеха. Чарльз затаскивает Эрика в комнату, пока тот всех не перебудил, и доказывает, что ночные рубашки очень удобные и довольно модные. На что Эрик отвечает, что, возможно, Чарльз перенесся к ним из другого времени, это бы многое объяснило. Чарльз дуется и задается вопросом, все ли в порядке с котятами, справляется ли с ними Хэнк. Эрик же считает, что котов такого размера уже нельзя называть котятами, и больше беспокоится, как бы за время их отсутствия Шоу не убил Хэнка.

В конце концов они ставят «Джеймса Бонда», выключают звук, и Эрик выдумывает большую часть диалогов, отчего фильм становится бесконечно забавным. Особенно когда во время любовной сцены на экране к нему присоединяется Чарльз и начинает сыпать двусмысленностями (Эрик и не подозревал, что он умеет). Они обмениваются репликами, которые становятся все более неприличными, пока Эрик не чмокает губами, а Чарльз не падает лицом в подушку, пытаясь заглушить смех. За завтраком Эрик просит Чарльза передать мармелад своим лучшим голосом «под Шона Коннери», и оба смеются, а остальные смотрят на них, как на сумасшедших. После этого следующий месяц в поместье проходит как-то веселей. 

Но все равно Эрик рад, когда наступает сентябрь и они возвращаются в Гарвард. Не потому, что скучал по котам, конечно же, как Чарльз, который все больше и больше сходил с ума, постоянно писал и звонил Хэнку. «Скажи им, что мы с Эриком передаем привет, что мы скучаем и скоро вернемся». Эрик уж точно не передавал котам привет! Но он скучал по тишине, по отсутствию лестницы в два пролета между спальней и столовой; он скучал по тому, как готовил завтрак, пока Чарльз заваривал чай, пытаясь не зевать и притворяясь, что всю ночь спал, а не сидел за конспектами. Но Эрик знал правду, потому что слышал стук клавиатуры — стены тонкие; однако делал вид, что ни о чем не подозревает, и останавливал Чарльза, когда тот пытался поставить молоко в шкаф, а сахар — в холодильник. Но больше всего Эрик скучал по бару на углу, в котором они проводили почти все пятничные вечера.

Они так часто туда заглядывают, что Энджел, барменша, знает их по именам, сразу наливает две пинты пива и говорит «Эрик, Чарльз, привет», едва они переступают порог. Эрик устраивается за столиком и с улыбкой наблюдает, как Чарльз кадрится к какой-то симпатичной девушке, болтая шаблонную психологическую чепуху. А потом Чарльз сдается и присоединяется к Эрику, и они заказывают у Энджел еще пива. Она вообще нормальная девчонка, эта Энджел, только взгляд у нее какой-то хитрый. Чарльз утверждает, что Эрик к ней несправедлив, ведь сначала она сочла их парой. Было очень неловко, Энджел очень смутилась, когда они объяснили, что просто друзья, и пробормотала, оправдываясь, нечто вроде: «Вы всегда здесь вдвоем, живете вместе, постоянно говорите о котах, и простите, но я подумала….» Чарльз покраснел, а Эрик пришел к выводу, что во всем, возможно, виноваты коты.

То, что Эрик гей, а Чарльз флиртует со всем, что шевелится, еще не значит, что они вместе. Или что должны быть вместе. Или что они когда-либо думали о том, чтобы быть вместе. Даже когда у них появилась семья из бездомных кошек; даже когда они ходят за новыми игрушками и ссорятся посреди магазина, ведь Эрик не хочет, чтобы Чарльз избаловал их еще больше, а Чарльз держит в руках что-то пушистое и пищащее и говорит: «Но, Эрик, оно же такое синенькое, им понравится, только это — и всё!» Даже несмотря на то, что знают любимую еду друг друга, даже безумную пиццу Чарльза, и всегда тащат что-то из чужой тарелки и дерутся за последний пельмень каждый раз, когда заказывают китайскую еду. Даже когда по вторникам, измученный восемью часами непрерывных занятий, Чарльз добирается до дома и кладет ноги Эрику на колени, а тот их массирует, а Чарльз вздыхает и признается ему в вечной любви.

Ну ладно. Может быть. Может быть, Эрик и думал об этом. Раз или два, очень тихо, ведь нельзя недооценивать сверхъестественные способности Чарльза к чтению мыслей. Он думал, что Чарльзу стоит сказать о том, что он, возможно, в него немного, ну… влюбился, но так ничего и не сказал, посчитав это дурной идеей. Чарльз — лучшее, что с ним случилось в жизни, несмотря на котов, одержимость чаем и того, что он таскает Эрика в кино смотреть всякие ужасные фильмы только, чтобы вместе бросаться в экран попкорном. Эрик не хочет рисковать и разрушить все это своим неуместным признанием, не хочет делать их отношения неловкими. И потом, даже если в ответ на его признание глаза Чарльза наполнятся слезами, и он скажет: « Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда, мой друг, давай поженимся и устроим в моем семейном поместье приют для котят», то что тогда?

По всем стандартам, они и так пара. Они, если можно так выразиться, сходили уже на множество свиданий. Однажды в день его рождения Эрик повел Чарльза в зоопарк, потому что Чарльз любит животных — что вполне очевидно, учитывая, сколько котов у них дома. Чарльз сравнил Эрика с одной из акул в аквариуме. Эрик не понял, почему он считает акул потрясающими созданиями, и не смог сказать, на кого похож сам Чарльз, только, заикаясь, пробормотал что-то вроде: «Нечто маленькое и пушистое, с большими глазами, и ужасно милое», а потом дико смутился и сбежал за мороженым, чтобы избежать насмешек. В кино Чарльз всегда сидел справа от Эрика и таскал его попкорн, а Эрик делал вид, что этого не замечает.

Они живут вместе и вместе занимаются стиркой — в противном случае Чарльзу пришлось бы самостоятельно отделять свои белые вещи от цветных; они вместе ходят на занятия, занимаются в библиотеке и обедают, несмотря на то, что это неудобно — ведь они учатся в разных концах здания. Спят они в разных комнатах, но это лишь формальность, ведь заходят они друг к другу беспрепятственно. Сначала Эрика напрягало, что Чарльз врывается без стука, но он никогда не просил его так не делать. Иногда они вместе готовились к экзаменам, лежа на кровати в окружении кипы учебников, а потом вместе засыпали и просыпались на следующее утро с жалобами на то, что Эрик храпит, а Чарльз пинается во сне.

Единственное отличие гипотетического сценария, в котором Чарльз в него безумно влюблен, от реальной жизни — это секс. Не то чтобы Эрик о нем не думал. Раз или два. Очень-очень тихо, чувствуя, как горят мочки ушей, — он несколько раз видел Чарльза практически голым: в носках и боксерах после феерической пьянки; мокрого, завернутого в полотенце и жалующегося на холодную воду и сломанный нагреватель; в плавках у бассейна, куда он притащил Эрика и попросил помочь намазать солнцезащитным кремом свою чересчур светлую кожу. Именно на этом моменте Эрик перестает думать о почти голом Чарльзе, иначе дальше его ждут лишь безумие и спермотоксикоз невиданных масштабов. 

Они продолжают делать вид, что не ведут себя, как старая женатая парочка, по-прежнему делают все вместе, и когда Чарльза куда-то приглашают, то вместо «Прихвати кого-нибудь с собой» говорят: «Захвати Эрика», и наоборот. Не то чтобы у них нет друзей, кроме друг друга. Эрик общается с парой ребят из университета и спортзала, а потом он как-то затаскивает в зал и Чарльза, и становится ясно, что Чарльз должен тусоваться с Эриком и его друзьями всякий раз, когда они собираются тусоваться. У Чарльза полно друзей, он знает в университете всех, помнит их имена, дни рождения и любимые цвета. Эрика это сбивает с толку, потому что иногда тот же Чарльз, зачитавшись, забывает поесть. Но у Чарльза много друзей, он любит тусоваться и всегда берет Эрика с собой, даже когда в его группе по современной философии решают устроить караоке-вечеринку. Чарльз не знает ни одной песни, и в конце концов они с Эриком поют дуэтом, выдумывая половину слов на ходу.

А однажды вечером они сидят на диване и нон-стоп смотрят «Доктора Кто». Возможно, все дело в том, что Эрик выпил лишнего, а Рэйвен ночует у подруги, и им с Чарли не надо ни для кого (кроме котов) изображать пример для подражания, а коты и так избалованы до неприличия. Поэтому Эрик, подлив Чарльзу пива, поднимает палец и, ведя им по кругу, произносит: «Уничтожить, уничтожить, уничтожить». Шоу бросает на него недобрый взгляд, а Чарльз хихикает. Возможно, все дело в алкоголе, или в том, что «Судный день» — ужасно депрессивный эпизод, или в том, что Эрик не может придумать никакого другого слова, кроме «объятие», для той позы, в которой они сидят, или все дело в улыбающихся губах Чарльза, на которые падает свет от экрана. Возможно, позже он будет молить о временном помешательстве. 

Но сейчас Эрик подается вперед и говорит: «Возможно, я в немного в тебя… ну, влюбился», — и на целых три секунды замирает от ужаса. А потом Чарльз придвигается к нему и отвечает: «Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда, мой друг». Они не говорят о свадьбе и приюте для котят, зато долго обжимаются, сидя на диване под недовольными взглядами котов, а потом сваливаются на пол и решают переместиться в спальню Чарльза и закрыть дверь — у кошек, уверен Эрик, и так найдется чем заняться. А потом Эрик понимает, чего ему не хватало все эти годы, пока они с Чарльзом не занимались сексом.

Они просыпаются в обнимку в шесть утра — Чарльз забыл задернуть шторы, а еще сдернул с Эрика одеяло, но тот не против. Через несколько часов они, наконец, вылезают из постели. Эрик готовит завтрак, а Чарльз заваривает чай и говорит, что у них заканчивается сахар и надо записать его в список покупок, а Эрик возмущается, что они покупали его совсем недавно, и требует, чтобы Чарльз прекратил пить такой сладкий чай. Так они спорят до самого возвращения Рэйвен.

И прекраснее всего то, что между ними нет никакой неловкости. А может, все дело в том, что они лучшие друзья? Хотя Рэйвен утверждает, что они встречались все это время, просто слишком долго не могли этого понять.

Возможно, она права. 

**Конец**


End file.
